A Vampire's Deal
by Death.X.By.X.Chocolate
Summary: Himeji Sakura is the Day Class's top female student, her secret: She works as a Maid at Maid Latte. But things get bad when Hanabusa discovers her secret, but they make a deal to keep that way. The deal: Kiss Kaito-Sensei, and she does it. But things go from bad to worse when Kaito-Sensei is sent to watch Hanabusa's movements and discovers her secret. What will she do now?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Knight. Or Maid Sama.**

Hanabusa Aidou smiled as he made his way into town alone. He was looking for somewhere new to eat, other than his usual daily cake shop of course, and that's when he saw a cafe.

**_'Maid Latte'_**

The sign in front of the window was attracting him towards the cafe. As his feet stopped at the door, he smiled to himself. Today, he was going to try and eat something different. As he opened the door, an all familiar voice welcomed him in.

"Welcome home, Master," Hanabusa felt his jaw drop to the ground as he stared at the girl before him. She wasn't just any girl; she was Himeji Sakura, the Day Class's top female student. And she was in an adorable maid costume.

He stiffed a laugh as Himeji turned around and looked at him. He watched with a triumph smile as her face paled and the colour drained from her face. "Aidou-senpai?" She exclaimed at him with shock.

Hanabusa grinned. "Hi, Sakura-chan," He greeted with glee and waved at the girl. "So are you going to serve me?" He asked her with a teasing tone that sent her blood boiling.

Himeji felt as if she was going to die now that the biggest player at her school had discovered her biggest secret. She regained her composure and smiled at Hanabusa as she led him to a table and passed him a menu. She wasn't going to lose it, no, she was going to treat him like any other costumer here. "Would you care to participate in our daily card game, Master?" She asked him with a fake smile.

"Game?" Hanabusa asked her.

Himeji went into work mode as she smiled and explained the rules of the game. "If I lose to you in a card game, than you get to take a photo with any of our lovely maids," She told him and pointed out some of her co-workers. "Would you like to participate?" She asked him.

Hanabusa grinned. "Alright then," He said as Himeji took the seat opposite the vampire. "What game shall we playing then?" He asked her as Himeji brought out a stack of cards.

"Old Maid, of course," She said with a cheerful smile. The game was on as they played equally competitive with each other, but with Himeji's experience, she won the game by a long shot. "I'm sorry for your loss, Master; would you like to eat anything?" She asked him as Hanabusa picked up the menu.

He looked at the cakes and ordered one of each and some tea to go along with them. As Himeji took her leave, she could feel her smile slipping off her face. She didn't know why she was still working here, but it was good money to support her living expenses back at Cross Academy. She didn't exactly know how she landed this job, but all she knew was that the when she was looking for a part-time job, the manager, Satsuki was kind enough to give it to her.

"What did that cute guy order, Himeji?" Ericka asked as she eyed Hanabusa from behind the counter.

"He just ordered one of every cake we have," Himeji told her as she sighed and passed the order to Mochi, as chef. "I can't believe that Aidou-senpai found out that I worked her, I mean out of every student that attends Cross Academy, it had to be him." She frowned.

Ericka didn't see why Himeji was complaining as she continued to stare at the boy. "He's cute you know." She admitted as she smiled at Hanabusa. "I don't see why you're not attracted to him." She told Himeji as various cakes were placed on her tray. "You should give dating a shot something, Himeji, it might do you good." Himeji rolled her eyes as she made her way back to Hanabusa.

"Here's your food, Master," She said with a smile as she placed down each cake before him and poured him a warm cup of tea. "I hope you enjoy your food." Himeji beamed before taking her leave.

Hanabusa was trying his hardest not to laugh at her, he just never imagined that a girl with such a cold exterior at school could be working in a place like this. He's seen her around, he could instantly tell that she was never going to be interested in males, but this... it was unexpected. Hanabusa picked up a fork as he took a bite out of a strawberry cake, his eyes widened as he smiled. This was really delicious, he told himself as he took several bites out of each cake. It was all delicious to him. No wonder they had so many costumers.

It wasn't long before Hanabusa had finished his food, paid and left much to Himeji's relief but when she left the shop when she shift was over, he was there waiting for her. "I thought you left already, Aidou-senpai," Himeji told him as she walked passed him and headed back to Cross Academy.

"I just wanted to make sure that it was really you," Hanabusa told her with a smile and stiffed. "And it is you, Sakura-chan." He said with a laugh. "I never imagined that girl like you would be harbouring a job like this." He told her.

"It pays well," Himeji scowled. "And that's all." She told him.

Hanabusa wiggled his eye brows. "Is it?"

Himeji stopped in her footsteps. "Oh that's disgusting," She told him as she whacked him lightly with her bag. "Gross." She said as she shuddered at the thought. Hanabusa frowned at the girl, but soon regained his flirtatious composure.

"I wonder what the school would think if I let this little secret out," He asked her.

"You wouldn't," Hanabusa smirked. "Would you?" Himeji asked him.

Hanabusa grinned. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll keep this little secret of yours, only if you do one thing for me." He told her with a smile.

Himeji knew she was going to dread it. "What do you want from me?" She asked him.

"Seduce Kaito-Sensei for me," Hanabusa told her with a wink.

"What?" Himeji exclaimed. "You've got to be joking, right?" She asked him.

Hanabusa chuckled. "Fine, kiss Kaito-Sensei." He taunted as he grinned.

"Why Kaito-Sensei?" Himeji asked him as Hanabusa shrugged.

"You seem like the type that would have a teacher and student relationship," Himeji was all for slapping the guy there and then. "And besides, if you don't I'll let the whole school know about your little secret." He smiled and placed a finger on his lip. "If you do it, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Himeji's fist clenched together. "I don't have a choice, do I?" She asked him. Hanabusa smiled as he shook his head. "Fine, I'll do it."

**It's been a while since I've been on here, but I wanted to do this story because it amuses me. So the updates will be slow... sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. And I don't care whose reading because typing this is really fun. **

Hanabusa toppled over in laughter in his seat at Maid Latte. Himeji frowned as she was tempted to hit him there and then with the tray in her hand. "You actually did it," He laughed as Himeji's cheek tinted red. "Wow, and only one week after my discovery." Hanabusa praised. "You must have liked him for a while then." He teased as he wiggled his brows at Himeji before laughing once more.

Himeji felt her cheek flush harder. "A deal's a deal, Aidou-senpai, now promise you won't tell anyone about this?" She asked him. Hanabusa nodded as he placed a finger on him lip and winked at her.

"I promise, Sakura-chan, and please, call me Hanabusa." He told her.

Himeji sighed. "Alright then, Hanabusa, then you can call me Himeji." Hanabusa grinned.

"Alright then, Himeji, I'll like my usual." He told her.

Himeji sucked a deep breath in before grinning at Hanabusa. "Alright then, Master," She told him as she passed the order to Mochi.

Her cheeks tinted at the thought of what happened yesterday afternoon, she still couldn't believe what she did.

* * *

_Kaito-Sensei was at his desk gathering his books as the girls in her class quickly rushed to beat Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu to the Moon Dormitory's gates. Himeji made sure that she was the last one there other than Kaito-Sensei.  
_

_"Sensei," She called as Kaito-Sensei's head turned to look at her as she lightly jogged down the steps. By now, it was just the two of them alone.  
_

_"Yes, Sakura-sa–"His words were cut off as Himeji placed her lips on his cheek and quickly pulled away as she ran as fast as she could out of the door. She didn't dare look back to see her teacher's reaction. Soon after returning to her dorm, she was grateful that she had chosen a Friday to do it because it meant she wouldn't have to see him until Monday's class then._

_Grabbing her bag, she left to work her night shift at Maid Latte.  
_

* * *

Himeji sighed as she placed Hanabusa's cakes on one tray along with his tea. "Here you go, Master," She said as Hanabusa smiled and dug into his food. "Is there anything else your heart desires, Master?" She asked him with a beaming smile.

"Your blood," Hanabusa told her seriously. Himeji stared at the boy. "Only joking." He told her after a pause with a smile. Himeji mentally slapped herself and left.

"He must be really annoying," Misaki told him as she pitied me. "Almost as annoying as Usui." She said as she turned her attention to a very frequent costumer at Maid Latte.

Ericka shook her head at the both of us. "You both have handsome admirers that come here every day for you to serve and all you can say is that they're annoying?" She scolds us as she waddles her finger at us.

"He's not an admirer of mine; he's an admirer of the café's cakes." I told Ericka who sighed and went back to admiring Hanabusa. Hanabusa grinned as he motioned for Himeji. "Oh great, what does he want now?" Himeji muttered as she smiled and walked back to Hanabusa. "You called, Master?" She asked him.

Hanabusa smiled. "I would like to play a card game with you again."

Himeji grinned. "Alright, then," She said as she sat down and prepared herself for another battle round. The atmosphere in Maid Latte went tense as all eyes were on the duo that was playing Old Maids. Himeji sweat dropped. "You've been practicing haven't you?" She asked Hanabusa who grinned.

"I'm not leaving until I get my picture." He told her with a sly grin as he placed down his card.

"Why do you even want the picture?" Himeji asked the vampire who smirked.

"Insurance." Himeji wasn't going to let it happen. By the end of the game, Himeji slammed her head on the table as Hanabusa did a happy dance. "Yay, now you have to take a photo with me." He said as Ericka got the camera.

Ericka motioned for them to get closer as she brought up her camera. "Alright then, smile." She said as Hanabusa gave them one of his signature 'Bang' poses and Himeji strained as smile for the camera. Ericka smiled as she handed Hanabusa the photograph, who winked at her in response. Ericka blushed and sighed. Himeji couldn't believe it.

Hanabusa waited for Himeji as he did every day after her shift. He smirked at her as she sulked out of the café as he flapped the photograph in her face. "You look delightful, Himeji," He told her as he looked at the photo. Himeji lunged for the photograph but Hanabusa held it up too high for her to reach it. "I knew you were going to try and take it." He winked as Himeji clenched her fist.

As they approached Cross Academy, they could see somebody leaning against the gate. Hanabusa looked closer and noted that it was only his cousin. "Hi, Ataksuki," He said with a smile as he waved at Ataksuki who was deeply frowning at Hanabusa.

Ataksuki took one look from Hanabusa to Himeji and immediately walked up to the girl and looked at her neck –no bite marks. "Where were you, Hanabusa?" He asked his cousin.

Hanabusa smiled. "I was with Himeji," He said as he pointed at the girl beside him. "Say hi, Himeji," Himeji nodded at Ataksuki as she held up a hand. "Anyway, I'm going to bring Himeji back to her dorm room."

Himeji tensed. "No thanks, Hanabusa," She told him and walked away. She could hear his protest but it seems his cousin was talking out of it as it soon died out.

Hanabusa watched Himeji walk back to her dorm as he brought the photograph to his lip and smiled. "Remember, Himeji, I still have the upper hand here." He said to nobody as he watched the girl walk away.

"What's that?" Ataksuki asked as he pointed to the photograph in Hanabusa's hand. His cousin smiled.

"It's just my playing card," He told him as he passed the photograph to him as it took a few moments for Ataksuki to realise who the girl was as his eyes widened. "Shocking isn't it?"

"This is Himeji Sakura?" He asked Hanabusa who simply grinned. "Wait, what's going on?" He asked him.

Hanabusa simply smiled as he took the photograph back. "Don't worry, Akatsuki, it's just a little fun. No blood involved." He told his cousin. "I can promise you that much."

"Are you sure about that, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure," He told him before he paused for a moment and turned to face his cousin. "About this little incident, and photograph, don't tell anyone, Akatsuki. It could ruin it all and embarrass, Himeji." He warned his cousin.

Akatsuki sighed. The things he did for his cousin.

**I really do pity Ataksuki at times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, and if people haven't figured out. I don't care if nobody reads my stories, I just want to write them. I feel better that way... and I'm nagging now. I apologise for that.**

Kaito Takamiya spotted a girl walking slowly back to the dorms. He was about to jump down there and tell her that she was way past the curfew but stopped himself when he saw who the student was. _Himeji Sakura_, the girl who kissed his cheek yesterday and left him completely speechless to reply her. But it wasn't as if he was going to even reply her as she had already fled by the time he processed what had happened.

"That damn girl," Kaito muttered as he rubbed his head. It was because of that kiss that various inappropriate thoughts had entered his mind. "Why did she have to kiss me?" He asked himself as he watched her profile.

Slim figure, shoulder length brown hair, light purple eyes like Zero and Ichiru's. She was an average Plain Jane but there was something about her that drew him to her, and he now felt like a stalker for spying on her from where he stood right now. If Zero was here, he would be using this to his advantage now.

"She's screwing my mind." He muttered as he watched her figure disappear.

Himeji sighed in relief as she smiled and landed in her soft bed. She could hear Sakuya's soft snores as the girl beside her gently slept in peace. She was glad to have a friend like Sakuya but she was a fan of the Night Class, more importantly, Hanabusa's biggest fan which was a bit of a problem now that Himeji was in this situation. But she couldn't care less about things now as she plopped on her bed, and soon drifted off in a deep slumber involving the death of a certain blonde causing a smile upon her face as she slept.

The next morning was the usual; she would go out and eat with Sakuya and some other girls. Then after lunch they would explore the town, avoid Maid Latte at all cost and do some shopping but Himeji never bought anything. But the time it was dusk, she said goodbye to the girls and headed to Maid Latte for her evening shift.

Hanabusa was in a happy mode as he headed out of his bedroom. All eyes were on him as he proceeded to leave the dormitory.

"Somebody looks happy," Ruka remarked.

Hanabusa was in too much of a good mood to reply her as he happily made his way to Maid Latte; he couldn't wait to get his fangs into those delicious cakes and maybe have some fun with Himeji and her cards again.

As he left the dormitory, Ruka got up and out of her seat. "Where are you going?" Takuma asked her.

"To see if I can find out why he's so damn happy," She replied as she made her way to Hanabusa and Ataksuki's room with Ataksuki, Takuma, Rima and Senri closely behind her.

"I don't think you should go through his stuff," Ataksuki said as he tried to stop Ruka from entering Hanabusa's room but it was too late, she had opened the room and was now staring at Hanabusa's _'treasures'_.

Every vampire in the room stared at the mess Hanabusa had in his room. "Isn't that all the things that Kaname-sama had broken?" Takuma pointed out. Ruka shook her head as her eyes spotted a framed photo beside Hanabusa's pillow. Ataksuki knew that it was all over the moment she picked the photo up. "Who's that?" Takuma asked as the young vampires gathered around Ruka.

In the photograph was Hanabusa and his '**bang**' pose with one arm draped around a girl neither of them, with the exception of Ataksuki, knew. "Do you think that maybe he's been out drinking this girl's blood every time he sneaks out?" Ruka asked as she looked at the girl's neck carefully. Nothing.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Senri told her.

"I think we should tell the Headmaster about this," Ruka said as she took the photo along with her.

Ataksuki could already see it, how he would be in so much trouble for not stopping Hanabusa, but he honestly didn't do anything wrong. He checked the girl himself, no bite marks. But still… knowing how much Hanabusa couldn't control himself when it came to blood, he didn't know what to expect from his cousin.

"Yay, another photo to go with my collection," Hanabusa beamed as held out another Polaroid photo in his hand as he flapped in Himeji's exhausted face. "Don't you want to just strangle me right now?" He teased with a smile.

"Yes," Himeji replied him as she frowned at him. Hanabusa smiled. "Why do you have to come to Maid Latte whenever I'm on shift?" She asked him.

Hanabusa smiled. "Because it's nice to eat desserts in the evening, especially when I can beat you at Old Maid." He taunted her as they got closer to Cross Academy.

By the time they approached the gate, there was obviously something wrong as Hanabusa noted most of the Night Class there along with two hunters and Yuuki. "Sakura-san, you're late past curfew," Yuuki scolded as she pointed at Himeji. "I'm going to have to report you to the Headmaster." Himeji Sakura could not give a damn in the world.

"Sorry…" Himeji muttered at her without a care as her eyes lingered at the Sun Dorms in the distance. She could just feel the softness of her bed coming closer.

Hanabusa smiled. "You didn't need to worry yourself, Yuuki, Himeji was just coming back from her job, and even if she was in danger, I would see to it that she would be safe." Himeji raised a brow at him before Hanabusa grinned. "Why would I let you die when I can pester you continuously as you work." Himeji scowled as she clenched her fist tightly. "Now if you excuse us, I'll be walking her back to her dorm."

"No you won't." Himeji told him as she began heading back to her dorm room. Hanabusa was about to follow but Zero's gun pointed at his head.

"Don't even dare," He told the vampire.

Hanabusa frowned. "I was doing nothing wrong." He told him in response.

"Then why is my student dressed as a maid beside you?" Kaito inputted as he lifted up to photo to his face, Hanabusa could see his tinted cheeks as the teacher tried his hardest not to flush. Hanabusa grinned, he knew something like this would happen.

"Did you enjoy that little kiss you got on Friday, Kaito-Sensei?" Hanabusa teased as he noted that the hunter tensed up immediately and looked away.

"How do you know about that?" He hissed in response.

Hanabusa was about to reply, but that was until Kaname interrupted them. "Perhaps we could take this entire thing inside," He said.

Hanabusa nodded as he bowed. "Of course, Kaname-sama."

With that Hanabusa went with the lord.

**Chapter three is done... maybe I'll continue up till seven chapters or less... **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm thinking about ending this story soon, yeah, it's just a short story. So enjoy. I do not own Vampire Knight or Maid Sama.  
**

Hanabusa frowned like as child as he noted the two hunters following him before he stopped in the middle of the path and pointed to them. "Why do you two have to follow me?" He asked as he pointed an accusing finger at Zero and Kaito who both scowled in response. "This is your entire fault." He huffed and told Akatsuki who sighed beside him.

"I didn't do anything; it was the photo that brought suspicion to the Headmaster." He told Hanabusa in a low voice. Hanabusa pouted before he suddenly ran ahead as quickly as he could to Maid Latte. Hopefully he could lose them on the way there. However, the latter was mostly unlikely.

As Hanabusa burst through the door of Maid Latte, Ericka and Honoka smiled and greeted him. "Welcome home, Master," They said as Hanabusa smiled at back them.

"Hi Ericka, Hi Honoka," He said cheerfully before the door behind him slammed opened as three very tired people came in. Hanabusa sweat dropped as Zero looked around the place and slapped his hand onto his face.

"This is the place you keep disappearing to?" Zero asked Hanabusa. Hanabusa slowly nodded. "A Maid café?" He exclaims. "Why?" He asks him.

Hanabusa was about to answer but that was when Satsuki the manager walked out and smiled at him. "Here again to visit, Himeji, Hanabusa?" She asked him with a smile as Kaito's ears perked up.

"You bet I am," Hanabusa smiled as he happily took his usual table.

Satsuki looked at the three males at the door and smiled. "Are you friends of Hanabusa too?" They didn't really know what to do other than nod. "Well go ahead and join him then." She said with a smile. "I'll go send Himeji out." She beamed before humming a weird tune.

The three males took a seat at Hanabusa's table much to his dislike but that all disappeared the moment Himeji smiled and walked up to his table. "Welcome back, Master," She smiled as her eyes were shut, once again. "How may I assist you today?" She says as she recites her usual lines.

"Sakura-san?" Himeji's eyes opened and widened at she realised who she was serving.

"Kaito-Sensei?" She exclaimed as she stared at the other two. "Kiryuu-kun?" She looked and saw Ataksuki. "Kain-senpai?" Himeji was stunned. She turned to Hanabusa and sent him a very dangerous death glare.

Hanabusa shook his head and put two hands up in the air. "They followed me here, I didn't tell them that you were going to be here," He said in his defence. Himeji sighed as she took in a deep breath and ignored the fact that her teacher, classmate and schoolmate were here.

"Is there anything you would like, Masters?" She asked them with a fake shining beam of light as she handed them all a menu each. She was just going to pretend that they were customers, and that they were strangers to her.

Hanabusa smiled. "I'll have my usual please, Himeji, and how would you like to lose another game of Old Maid and take another cute photo with me?" He said smugly as he noted the way Himeji's fist clenched tightly.

"I can see his nose growing…" Himeji said darkly as she turned to Zero. "What would you like to eat?" She said changing her tone and adding a beaming smile to her question. Zero told her that he wanted something light before Ataksuki took his turn and finally Kaito did.

Himeji kept her head down as she sighed and passed the order onto Usui. "My, are you looking down today, Himeji," Usui commented as she nodded. "Why is that?" He asks her curiously.

"My social life is about to explode, and the teacher that I kissed is right there," Himeji admitted as she glanced at her Kaito-Sensei. "Why me?" She whispered as she sighed.

Usui smiled as he patted her head assuring her that everything would be fine.

Kaito didn't know why he felt a surge of jealousy when he saw a blonde pat Himeji's head in a comforting way, he just didn't know why. "Somebody's jealous…" Hanabusa's smug voice whispered beside him as he was tempted to just kill him, but he couldn't. "Well I guess that kiss really had an effect on you then." Kaito scowled as he was prepared to wring Hanabusa's neck but unfortunately Himeji chose that moment to return.

"Here you go, Masters," She said as she placed Hanabusa's cakes in front of him along with his tea as the boy began munching and eating. Himeji plastered a fake smile and placed all their orders on the table for them. "Please enjoy your meal." She told them as she began to leave, that was until Hanabusa tugged at her sleeve and pouted.

"Aren't you forgetting our game?" Himeji sighed and nodded as she went to grab a set of cards.

Zero raised a brow. "What game?" He asked with accusation as Hanabusa snorted.

"Old Maids," He told the Perfect smugly and smiled. "If you win a game, you get to take a photo with whichever maid I want." He told them. "Hence the photograph Ruka found." He told them.

Kaito paused for a moment. "So you weren't drinking blood from my student?" He asked him as Hanabusa snorted in a childlike manner.

"I'll admit that I hate those infernal blood tablets but I know that as long as I have my cakes," He said happily as he pointed to the various delicious looking cakes in front of him. "I'll won't be craving blood." He told him before stabbing his fork into his cakes.

Ataksuki watched his cousin chowed down all of his cakes with pure joy and pleasure, within moments Himeji returned to the table. "Shall we?" She asks him, for some odd reason. Ataksuki felt a competitive aura glow around her and around Hanabusa as well. It was intimidating, yet amusing.

"Indeed with shall."

Hence, they battled it out with sweat and blood, but in the end –it was Hanabusa that came out of top.

"Hahaha," Hanabusa said as he flaunted the new photo in the Day class student's face as they walked back to school. "I won, again." He adds as he yells loudly in her ear. Behind them, a relaxed Ataksuki and Zero followed, however Kaito was feeling slightly uncomfortable by all this.

As the group approached Cross Academy, they soon departed their own ways. Kaito and Zero returned to Headmaster Cross to discuss their discover during the evening, and Ataksuki did the same with Kaname. Hanabusa just returned to adding the photograph to his collection, while Himeji started studying for pop quiz the next day.

**There is a few more chapters... So yeah.**


End file.
